Private Sky
Private Thomas Sky is a character in BloodGulchRP. He was portrayed as the self-proclaimed ladies man and massive asshole of Blood Gulch Blue Team. Overview Prior to an event causing him to be unable to communicate, the overall consensus was that his personality was immature, rude (at least, towards most), perverted, and innuendo-loving. An example of attempting to engage in sexual relations: On his first day in the canyon, he tried to get "intimate" with an alien who was attacking Blood Gulch, but instead "got raped". After being buried alive, he is attempting to be more mature and easier to talk to. Role in plot Although Private Sky is not a very major character in the roleplay, he has had his time in the limelight, for example "Operation: Return of Blanketsburg" - one of the, surprisingly, more successful operations - which involved stealing the red's blankets. Week 1 * A week before this, the UNSC found Sky buried in ice along the coasts of Italy. Week 2 Monday, August 3, 2015 * Sky is sent to Blood Gulch. * Sky gets sexually assaulted by a female alien, and impregnates him. The alien fetus was aborted shortly after. Tuesday, August 4, 2015 * Sky tries to make friends with some of the reds, so he attends a LAN event in red base. Connors (Who at the time, was a red) kicked him out. * Sky desperately wants to get laid. He asks Blaise to shoot him and to take him to Doctor Hearth, a female medic. Blaise gathers an audience of reds, blues, and neutrals to watch her shoot Sky in the foot. Sky is then taken to the medbay, to find out that Doctor Hearth is a lesbian. * Sky decides to go into hiding, and fakes his death. Wednesday, August 5, 2015 * Sky comes out of hiding a day after faking his death, because a new red female recruit arrived, named Serling. * Wade sets a bounty on Sky. * Everybody has joined the "HATE SKY!" fan group. Week 3 Monday, August 10, 2015 * Ikeda, red team's medic, and Sky start dating, Wednesday, August 12, 2015 * Sky writes the UNSC a threatening letter. * Connors, Dragon and Max plan to kill Sky. Wilcox talks them out of killing him, and instead shoot him in the back. Dragon then shoots Sky in the back a dozen times, and for some reason, Sky decides to spar with him.. ** Before the spar, Blaise tells Ikeda Sky "settled" for her. Ikeda wishes to speak to Sky before the fight, but Blaise doesn't want her to interfere with the spar, so she knocks her out. ** Once the spar starts, and Sky realizes Blaise knocked out Ikeda, he decides to let Dragon beat the shit out of him, and requests for him to be taken to red base medbay, to Ikeda, so he can apologize. *** He gets the shit beat out of him, gets taken to the red base medbay, and tied to a bed and tortured by Ikeda. Week 4 Thursday, August 13, 2015 * Ikeda and Quarters hold Sky hostage. * Ditch, as new squad 2 leader, tries to figure out what the fuck to do with Sky. * Reece, Blaise, and Wilcox rescue Sky from red base. * Ikeda apologizes for what she did to Sky. Sunday, August 16, 2015 * Das and Sky try to steal the red flag, until Blaise makes them go back to blue base. Monday, August 17, 2015 * Apartment and Sky set up a heist to steal Wade's pelican. Wade somehow knows about this and sets defenses. Apartment, Sky, Connors and Das. ** Connors gets talked out by Blaise in the pre-planning phase. ** Sky bails out on the way to the pelican after being convinced by Ditch. ** Sky convinces Das to stand off after Das got shot. ** Apartment carries on and gets knocked unconscious by Rust, and Rust gets gassed unconscious by Sky, who defended Apartment. ** They all got punished by Wilcox. * Blaise and Ditch work with Sky to help him get his act together. Despite originally wanting help he avoids the hard truths and runs away claiming his team is trying to kill him. * Sky is reunited with Aurora, the UNSC employee who found him buried in the ice... but thanks to Wade, she's a rabbit. Tuesday, August 18, 2015 * Connor's rabbit, O'Ryan, tries to prove his love to Aurora, Sky's rabbit. * Sky "gets a girlfriend". Her name is Rose, and they met online... it is as sad as it sounds. Wednesday, August 19, 2015 * Campbell, Blaise, and Sky raid the red's base for blankets. * Sky falls in love with Ziggy, and stalks him, despite being told several times Ziggy is a man. It is unconfirmed whether or not Sky is gay or just desperate for attention. Sky apparently somehow believed Ziggy was secretly a girl. * O'Ryan runs away, and leaves a letter for Aurora to come with him. * Aurora leaves. Sky cries. Week 5 Thursday, August 20, 2015 * Sky is banished from Blue Team for threatening a CO, sticking Blaise with a grenade, for his sexist remarks, and his god damn rabbit. * Wade experiments on Sky. Saturday, August 22, 2015 * Translator Sam returns from space, and Sky heals him. * Blaise and Campbell bury Sky in a hole, named the Sky hole. Sunday, August 23, 2015 * Campbell digs Sky out of the hole in the ground. * Sky tries to be a better person. He is slowly succeeding. Week 6 Saturday, September 5,2015 * Magnus and Sky become a thing. * It is revealed Sky likes both girls and boys. Week 7 Saturday, September 12, 2015 * Exactly a week after Magnus and Sky become a thing, Magnus breaks up with Sky to try and hit on a new blue female soldier, named Emma Jones * Sky gets promoted to Squad 3 SIC Sunday, September 13, 2015 Biography First day here has been a pain in the ass, so as an excuse to lock myself with the terminal and mastur-- I'm getting off topic. Here is my biography. Ethnicity: I identify as a proud american. Although I may have been born in Mexico, I lived near the border so I like to think I am american. American is an ethnicity, right? Language: Fluent spanish and english, and I like to think I speak italian. Chicks eat that shit up so good. Team: The one that will win always. Of course, I mean blue team. Intelligence: I used to be smart. Then, they put me in this shit outpost in the middle of fucking nowhere. Then, I met Franketti. So I am officially as mentally ill as the rest of the soldiers, at least on blue team. Strength: My fist hurt when I punched the terminal at blue base once. That terminal was made of pure fucking steel. So I'm pretty strong if I didn't break my fist.... maybe. Speed: I can cross the whole canyon in like, 7 minutes. Meh, 4 if a tank is chasing me. Aim: Good only if I had my morning coffee. If I didn't, shit goes wrong. Armor: I have rogue helmet and normal shoulder stuff. My armor's colors are white with blue stripes. Kind of like this but instead of that filthy red colors, good looking sexy blue colors. Oh, and Im a dude. I specialize in hand to hand combat from all the time I spent locked in the terminal room and from all the time I spent here without a weapon, looking for the armory while aliens tried to kill me. I am kind of good at driving vehicles, but shit at flying. Weapons: . My incredibly hot looks. WINK WINK BITCHES. . Magnum pistol. . Assault Rifle they were supposed to give me. . Plasma rifle I looted off an alien. . Fists, because nobody told me where the FUCKING ARMORY IS. . Active camo I got at Mad Scientist's office. Personality Sarcastic, prone to juvenile humo(u)r, obsessed with women; Sky has many characteristics that would make people instantly brutally murder him - an occurrence that has happened many times, and usually brings joy to the canyon. Facts * Sky has a fear of cows, and milking cows. * Sky has made several references to the fact that he was born in the 13th century. ** Sky claims that Mexico was a continent in the 13th century. ** Sky claims that in the 13th century, Russia and Mexico had become a single giant country/continent named Ruxico, which were at war with Prussia. ** Sky claims his brother was crucified by the romans. ** Sky claims a philosopher named Paul McCartney had made a machine that let you travel to the future, but he remembered it was leg day, so he blew up the city. * Sky has said several times he thinks the new spartan helmets are terrible, and that the old ones were "the shit". He also wears the Halo 3 Rogue helmet, not the Halo 4 Version. * Sky can play drums and bass, and secretly likes singing. * Before Blood Gulch, Sky had had multiple girlfriends. * Sky developed split personalities once, which were removed by Wade and put into rabbits whose current whereabouts are unknown. The split personalities were: ** Thomas, the "evil" personality, which was the one who wrote most of the journal entries. ** S-Dawg, the gangster personality, which is thought to be developed when he met San-G, or as Sky calls him, G-Dawg. ** Aurora, which was a personality based off a woman by the same name, which worked at the UNSC, and was the woman who found Sky buried in the ice in the middle of the ocean. She is the only rabbit who is actually confirmed to be alive. She ran off with O'Ryan, another rabbit, and started a rabbit army. ** Sir Sky, who for some reason has a scottish accent, is the intelligence personality. He calls everybody sir or ma'am. The personality claims to have read all of the Oxford Dictionary -- twice.